


Crazy Family ties

by IrishKat1992



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishKat1992/pseuds/IrishKat1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Charlotte "charlie" Barton and my big brother is Clint this is the story of us finding each other again and maybe causing some mayhem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Family ties

Prologue:

So here i am a 24 year old girl sitting in starbucks with my partner who happens to be a really hot guy who happens to be american/Russian funny story anyway. To tell you the truth this story is insane and with anything else in my life i could be easy but nope i decided to make my life even more a living hell.

My family is nuts i was abused by my father and my only protector was my big brother but then he ran away from home and i was stuck with my father but it doesn't matter when i was old enough i left home and never looked back. S.H.E.I.L.D took me in and thats where i met Demitri yup that is my partners name again he is russian so he has a russian name of course his family is even more crazy because well he was born in the Red room. 

After shield fell we decided to become mercernaries and it's been fun but the thing that has always bugged me was i couldn't find my brother to save my life and i just wanted to see him again because with everything that happened in my life i just wanted to get closer and i heard people have seen my brother around town in NYC and so here we are ten days later after finishing a job and we headed back to the city. 

 

Demi aka Demitri is looking for his parents also we already know who his mother is Natasha Romanoff aka the Black Widow lets hope this journey will be easy on us you never know maybe i won't be to sarcastic to scare people off.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't own these characters i only own charlie


End file.
